Fleur de macadam
by Wiktorila
Summary: OS: Sept ans après la Grande Bataille tout le monde a reprit une vie à peu près normale, en tout cas heureuse. Tout le monde sauf une personne…


**Disclamer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire et le Pumpop qui soient tout droit sortis des méandres du truc mou et visqueux qui me sert de cerveau.

**Rating** : T

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi **: Bonjour ! Eh bien me revoilà avec une OS longue ! Je voulais la publier au moins en deux fois, mais je n'ai pas trouvé un découpage qui me plaisait donc c'est une OS. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Note** : Je ne prends pas en compte le tome 7

**Résumé** : Sept ans après la Grande Bataille tout le monde a reprit une vie à peu près normale, en tout cas heureuse. Tout le monde sauf une personne…

**FLEUR DE MACADAM**

- Je suis inquiet, Harry !

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que ce n'est pas grave, Ron.

- Mais elle en a partout.

- C'est normal à son âge.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas la Tornioll du dragon ou bien la Vuralite du Troll ?

- Ah, Ron ! Tu ne devrais plus parler avec Luna lorsque tu es en pleine crise de panique. Écoute moi, ta fille va très bien, elle a juste la varicelle comme tous les enfants de son âge.

- Viens au moins à la maison pour l'examiner, pour être sûr que ce n'est pas la Vuralite.

- Oh Ron ! De Luna et de moi, c'est moi le médecin ! Et je te dis que tout va bien.

- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Parce que j'ai examiné ta fille hier pendant que tu étais au Ministère. C'est Hermione qui m'avait demandé de passer.

- Oh…

- Tu es rassuré ? Bon écoute je ne voudrais pas te chasser, mais je vais être en retard.

- D'accord, je te laisse.

La tête de Ron, qui se trouvait au milieu des flammes, dans l'âtre, disparut. Harry soupira. Depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient les heureux parents d'une jolie petite Talulah, son meilleur ami n'arrêtait pas de s'inquiéter pour sa fille. Harry se demandait parfois si Ron ne ferait pas une crise cardiaque le jour où sa petite Tali entrerait à l'école.

En attendant, il était en retard. Harry enfila une robe de sorcier et s'apprêta à transplaner lorsqu'il se souvint que ce jour-là il ne travaillait pas à Ste Mangouste, mais dans un dispensaire moldu. Il enleva donc sa robe, prit une veste, sa sacoche et sortit de l'appartement en donnant un tour de clé. Il descendit dans la rue où était garée sa voiture. Il l'utilisait les jours où il travaillait dans le monde moldu. Eh bien oui il avait une voiture, sinon imaginez qu'il débarque de nulle part au beau milieu d'un hôpital moldu, cela aurait fait désordre.

Comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci, il y avait un monde fou dans les rues de Londres. Harry commençait à perdre son sang froid, derrière le volant.

Il finit par atteindre le quartier défavorisé où se trouvait le dispensaire, mais il se retrouva vite bloqué à un feu rouge. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces maudits feux durent des heures lorsque l'on était pressé ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. La pauvreté suintait par tous les murs des immeubles environnants. Il y avait des clochards à chaque encoignure et des enfants débraillés côtoyaient des prostituées juchées sur leurs talons aiguilles ou sur leurs semelles plateformes.

**Bip ! _Biiiiip !_**

Le feu était passé au vert et les autres automobilistes s'impatientaient.

Harry se trouva de nouveau bloqué quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Il était maintenant au cœur du quartier. Ici, c'était la zone des dealers qui vendaient leurs saloperies à des gosses complètement paumés.

En parlant de gosse, Harry avisa un jeune homme blond qui semblait en pourparler avec un autre homme plutôt grassouillet, accompagné d'une armoire à glace au crâne rasé. En y regardant mieux, ce n'était plus vraiment un gosse. Il devait avoir dans les 25 ans comme Harry.

La rue se dégagea et il dut circuler. Il arriva devant le dispensaire qui délivrait des soins gratuits aux habitants du quartier. Harry y était bénévole depuis quelques mois.

- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive, Potter !

- Excuse moi, Charlie, mais ton frère m'a encore fait une crise d'angoisse à propos de la varicelle de Talulah, en plus Luna lui a mis des idioties dans la tête.

- Pauvre Ron.

- Pauvre moi ! tu veux dire, s'exclama Harry pour plaisanter. Je crois que je vais bientôt le retrouver en train de camper au milieu de mon salon. Comme ça, au moins, il serait sûr de m'avoir plus souvent à disposition pour me poser toutes les questions qui lui passent par la tête. Est-ce que beaucoup de patients attendent ?

- Non, il n'y a que Mrs Clarkson et Jo, lui répondit Charlie. Je dois retourner aider Hillary, elle a quelques problèmes avec un petit garçon qui a avalé une clef.

- J'espère que Talulah ne fera jamais ce genre de choses sinon notre Ron-Ron ne tiendrait pas le choc.

- Tu as raison.

Ils se séparèrent à un croisement de couloirs en riant.

Depuis la Grande Bataille (où Harry avait vaincu Lord Voldemort), Charlie avait perdu une partie de ses facultés auditives, il lui était donc difficile de travailler avec des dragons puisqu'il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes. Charlie avait désormais pas mal de temps libre qu'il passait au dispensaire. Il avait également appris à lire sur les lèvres.

Harry longea un couloir jusqu'à la pièce qui lui servait de cabinet.

- Bonjour, Mrs Clarkson, Jo. Excusez mon retard.

- Bonjour, Docteur.

- Mrs Clarkson suivez-moi.

La vieille dame entra dans la pièce. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et enfila sa blouse blanche.

- Alors, Mrs Clarkson, que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui?

- Oh docteur, c'est ma main. Hier soir je caressais Titus quand j'ai commencé à avoir des picotements dans la main. J'ai cru que ça allait passer, mais non.

- Eh bien nous allons regarder.

Harry examina sa patiente.

Heureusement pour Mrs Clarkson que les consultations étaient gratuites, car elle venait pratiquement toutes les semaines avec un nouveau problème. En fait la seule « maladie » de Mrs Clarkson était l'hypocondrie. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se croyait toujours atteinte de quelque chose alors qu'elle se portait comme un charme. Une fois c'était ses oreilles, une autre son foie, ses ongles d'orteils… . La seule maladie qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu c'était une allergie aux poils de chats. En même temps elle vivait avec une multitude de chats. Harry pensa en souriant que Ron était peut-être aussi hypocondriaque, mais pas vis-à-vis de sa propre santé, mais de celle de sa fille.

- Bien, c'est terminé. Ce n'est rien, je vous assure.

- C'est vrai, docteur ?

- Oui, Mrs Clarkson.

- D'accord, docteur. Merci, docteur. Au revoir, docteur.

- Au revoir, Mrs Clarkson.

La vieille dame s'éloigna de sa petite démarche, le dos légèrement voûté par le poids des années. Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire bienveillant, avant de tourner son attention sur son prochain patient.

- Jo, c'est à nous. Je vous en prie installez-vous. Comment va votre bras ?

- Mieux, docteur.

- Bien, je vais regarder.

Le dénommé Jo s'assit sur la table d'examen et ôta sa chemise. Harry défit le bandage qu'il avait autour du bras droit, pour dévoiler une plaie en cours de cicatrisation.

- Ce n'est pas infecté, tout vas bien.

Il nettoya la blessure et refit un pansement.

- C'est votre femme qui fait vos pansements ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Ils sont toujours très bien fait.

- Ma femme était infirmière avant que notre fille tombe malade. Quand nous avons su qu'Ishana avait un cancer ma femme a décidé d'arrêter son travail. C'est dur de vivre correctement seulement avec mon salaire d'ouvrier, mais nous faisons avec. Nous savons que Ishana est condamnée alors nous voulons être là pour elle.

- Je comprends.

- Heureusement qu'il y a ce dispensaire, sinon je ne sais pas comment nous ferions pour la soigner.

Harry voyait beaucoup de patients comme Jo. Pères de famille, gagnant un salaire de misère et pourtant aimants envers leur femme et leurs enfants. Ils n'étaient pas tombés dans l'alcool contrairement à d'autres.

La matinée passa avec d'autres patients.

À midi, Charlie apparut alors qu'Harry fermait la porte de son cabinet.

- Ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un morceau.

- Chinois, ça te tente ? demanda Harry.

- Parfait.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors devant la voiture d'Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ça ta voiture. Je ne comprendrai jamais les manies moldus. A quoi ça leur sert de dépenser des fortunes pour un tas de boue à roulettes.

- Attends que je t'explique. À chaque fois que je viens ici je lui jette un sort pour qu'elle ait l'air d'un « tas de boue », c'est simplement pour réduire les risques de me la faire voler, c'est tout.

- Ah.

- Bon tu montes ou pas ?

La journée se terminait, de nouveau Charlie et Harry s'étaient retrouvés au détour d'un couloir.

- Pouh, je n'en peux plus, soupira Harry.

- Oui, mais c'est tellement bien de sauver des vies.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

- Au fait, maman m'a dit de te dire que tu pouvais venir dîner à la maison quand bon te semblait. Je crois que tu lui manques. Elle demande presque plus de nouvelles de toi que de ses propres enfants.

- N'exagère pas. Mais c'est vrai que cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé au Terrier. Je passerai. Mais pas ce soir, je suis trop fatigué.

- D'accord, je le dirais à maman, elle va être contente. Bon, il faut que je me dépêche je dois assister au congrès bi annuel de la commission des Feux Follets.

- « Feux Follets » ?

- Oui, c'est un rendez-vous pour les mordus des dragons. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, je ne peux pas me résoudre à quitter totalement le monde de ces merveilleuses « petites bêtes » que j'aime tant.

- Ça se comprend. Eh bien bon congrès.

- Salut.

_**Crac !**_

Charlie venait de transplaner. Ils étaient encore dans le dispensaire, mais à cette heure-ci c'était sans grand danger de transplaner, du moment qu'on le faisait dans un coin discret.

Harry sortit du bâtiment et marcha jusqu'à sa voiture. Il n'avait pas pu la garer devant le dispensaire en revenant de son déjeuner avec Charlie, il dut donc marcher plus longtemps et comme il faisait nuit, il n'était pas très rassuré. On ne savait jamais sur qui on pouvait tomber.

Il s'arrêta net, lorsqu'il crut entendre un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille. Rien.

« Arrête de rêver, tu te fais peur tout seul », pensa-t-il.

Mais au moment où il allait repartir, il entendit de nouveau du bruit. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et se retrouva devant une ruelle sombre à laquelle il n'avait prêté aucune attention en passant devant quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Pour toute réponse, un chat décharné bondit à ses pieds et se sauva au triple galop. Harry sursauta. Il était de moins en moins rassuré. Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre. Il regarda de chaque côté, il n'y avait personne. Il sortit sa baguette.

- Lumos !

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina. La ruelle était encombrée de sacs poubelles éventrés et d'une benne à ordures, qui servait plus de support aux tagueurs que de poubelle.

Harry avança prudemment au milieu des immondices. L'odeur se faisait de plus en plus insupportable. Il remarqua un petit monticule étrange, qui ne ressemblait pas à un tas de sacs poubelle. C'était cette « chose » qui faisait le bruit qu'il avait entendu. Il s'en approcha toujours prudemment. Harry pressa doucement le bout de sa chaussure contre cette chose qui pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. La chose gémit. Il s'agenouilla. C'était un être humain et non pas un animal comme il l'avait cru au début. Il était en piteux état, mais toujours vivant. Il réussit à identifier sa tête et l'emplacement du visage. Il était couvert de sang. Soudain Harry le reconnu « grâce » à ses cheveux. C'était le jeune homme blond qu'il avait vu sur le trottoir le matin même en train de parler avec un autre homme. Harry rangea sa baguette et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras du mieux qu'il put.

- Mmmm, gémit-il faiblement.

- Je vous emmène au dispensaire.

- Mmm…n…n…non…pa…dispenss…

- Mais, il faut vous faire soigner.

- Pa…opital…mmm…pitié…

- Mais…

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Cet homme avait sûrement ses raisons pour ne pas vouloir aller au dispensaire. Peut être parce que ceux qui lui avaient fait ça pourrait l'y retrouver facilement et finir leur travail. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas défiguré tout seul et il avait certainement été laissé là pour mourir « ni vu ni connu ».

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. Mais cet homme devait être un moldu, et les moldus ne pouvaient pas entrer à Ste Mangouste. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait la tête pleine de réflexions et en plus ses bras commençaient à fatiguer.

Il décida de l'emmener chez lui. Après tout il était un Médicomage, il était en mesure de le soigner même si c'était un moldu. La magie médicale n'avait sur les moldus aucune incidence majeure à part peut être quelques maux de tête ou nausées qui ne duraient que quelques jours.

Harry préféra transplaner directement à son appartement, car il se dit que le trajet en voiture serait peut-être le voyage de trop.

_**Crac !**_

Harry déposa le blessé sur le canapé qui gémit faiblement. Il enleva sa veste et fit apparaître des globes lumineux, qui se mirent à flotter au-dessus du sofa, pour avoir le plus de lumière possible. Par chance Ron n'avait pas décidé de lui rendre une petite visite surprise pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes à propos de Talulah.

Harry commença donc à examiner le jeune homme, mais il était couvert de crasse, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et surtout son visage et ses cheveux étaient pris dans une croûte de sang coagulé. Il devait donc s'en remettre totalement à la magie. En premier lieu, il l'endormit à l'aide d'un sort, puis il passa sa baguette à la surface de son corps. A chaque fois que sa baguette émettait une lueur rouge, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait une blessure externe ou interne.

Après plus d'une heure, il l'avait guéri. A part trois côtes cassées, un genou déboîté et une pommette en miette, il n'avait rien de plus grave comme une hémorragie interne ou une commotion cérébrale. Et au vu de son état c'était une chance.

Ensuite Harry le déshabilla complètement et le mit dans la baignoire. L'eau s'écoula d'une étrange couleur brunâtre - mélange de crasse et de sang - pendant un bon quart d'heure tant il était sale. Après l'avoir séché, il appliqua sur les petites coupures et autres écorchures, qui parcouraient encore le visage et le corps du jeune homme blond, un onguent à base de plantain. Il lui passa ensuite un pyjama et l'installa confortablement dans son lit.

Harry put enfin souffler. Il tira une chaise auprès du lit et s'y assit avant de fixer ses prunelles émeraude sur le visage du jeune homme. Harry était maintenant sûr qu'il s'agissait du jeune blond qu'il avait vu le matin. Mais à y regarder de plus près il semblait même à Harry qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant, bien avant ce matin. Mais où ? Il essaya de se souvenir. Il détailla l'inconnu. Des cheveux blonds très clairs, un nez en pointe, un visage fin, une peau pâle. Oh bon sang ! Il se souvenait maintenant. C'était un élève de Poudlard. Et quel élève ! Le pire « gosse-de-riche-fils-à-papa-prétentieux » de toute l'école. Drago Malefoy !

Harry en était quasi certain, il aurait bien aimé voir la couleur de ses yeux pour en être vraiment sûr, pour ça, il fallait qui lui soulève une paupière, mais il savait que ce n'était pas correct de « triturer » une personne inconsciente pour de mauvaises raisons, alors il freina sa curiosité.

Mais comment LE Drago Malefoy, d'une vieille famille de sang pur, riche à millions, pro-Voldemort, enrôlé chez les Mangemorts à 16 ans, presque assassin de Dumbledore et en fin de compte porté disparu, avait pu atterrir dans une ruelle immonde d'un quartier pauvre moldu dans un état pareil ?

La pensée qu'il aurait mieux fait de le laisser où il était traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Mais il était médecin, son but n'était donc pas de laisser mourir les gens, au contraire.

Mais ce type était un traître. Il avait trahi le monde sorcier en permettant à des Mangemorts de pénétrer dans Poudlard, alors que c'était comme un lieu sacré, une terre neutre et puis il s'était volatilisé.

De nouveau, mille questions résonnaient dans la tête d'Harry. Il préféra se changer les idées en allant chercher sa voiture. De toute façon Malefoy ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon moment.

_**Crac !**_

La ruelle était toujours aussi sombre, répugnante et déserte.

Sa voiture était encore là.

Bien que les rues fussent encore animées à cette heure (on était à Londres après tout) il y avait peu de circulation. Il fut donc très vite de retour en bas de son immeuble, bien trop vite à son goût en fait.

Il fit donc plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maison à pied, jusqu'à temps qu'il juge qu'il s'était assez changé les idées.

Drago dormait toujours.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin et Harry, qui s'était installé sur son canapé, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Il essayait de lire mais, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les mots plus de trois secondes. Il finit par abandonner le livre sur la table basse.

**.o0O0o.**

Il était six heures vingt et Harry était déjà dehors. Il revenait de la boulangerie avec pain et croissants. Il avait en fin de compte dormi pendant environ une heure avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Il avait préféré se doucher, s'habiller et commencer sa journée, plutôt que de tourner et virer sur le canapé.

Il prépara le petit déjeuner. Café, croissants, toasts, marmelade, bacon, œufs brouillés. Lorsqu'il était stressé, Harry pouvait préparer un banquet rien que pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Il déposa un plateau sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit où Drago dormait encore. Il semblait paisible. Harry était de l'après midi, mais il devait passer à Ste Mangouste pour récupérer un dossier, c'est pourquoi il avait, avec le petit déjeuner, laissé un mot à Drago, au cas où il se réveillerait pendant son absence, pour lui expliquer où il se trouvait.

- Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas ce matin, Harry ? Lui demanda Véra, une de ses collègues et amie, en passant devant la porte ouverte de son bureau.

- C'est le cas mais j'ai oublié un dossier, répondit Harry qui fouillait dans un tiroir.

- Tu aurais pu le prendre en venant cet après midi.

- Non, c'est le dossier AIGLE (Agrandissement Indispensable et Général des Locaux de l'Établissement). On se réunit ce soir pour en discuter et il me reste encore quelques points à voir.

- Ah, je vois. Tête en l'air !

- VÉRA ! Appela une voix stridente au bout du couloir.

- Excuse-moi, Harry, mais je crois que le patient de la 315 fait encore des siennes. Salut.

- Salut, Véra.

Harry retrouva enfin le fameux dossier et transplana chez lui.

- Ah, Harry, je t'attendais.

- Bonjour, Ron, répondit-il exaspéré. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est Talulah.

- Je m'en serais douté.

- Elle pleure…

- Comme tous les bébés.

- Oui, mais…

- Est ce qu'elle pleure tout le temps ?

- Non.

- Est-ce qu'elle a mangé récemment ?

- Il y a trois heures à peu près.

- Alors, ne cherche plus, elle à faim. Si ça se trouve pendant que tu es ici, Hermione est en train de la nourrir et tout va bien.

- Peut être mais…

A ce moment-là Harry vit quelque chose bouger derrière Ron. C'était Drago. Il s'était levé. Il restait planté à l'entrée du salon. Heureusement que Ron ne pouvait pas le voir (puisqu'il lui tournait le dos) sinon qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Drago ne bougeait pas, il observait la scène, il n'avait pas l'air perdu, on aurait même dit qu'il avait le même petit sourire en coin qu'à Poudlard. Il savait qu'Harry l'avait vu, mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, ce qui étonnait Harry puisque Malefoy était du genre à aimer créer des conflits.

- Bon, écoute, Ron, je ne voudrais pas être désagréable mais, il faut que tu arrêtes avec Talulah. Tu deviens exaspérant. Je ne sais pas moi, prends des calmants, suis une thérapie, fais confiance au monde qui entoure ta fille, mais arrête, s'il te plait, arrête.

Mais visiblement Ron avait trouvé son meilleur ami désagréable, il n'avait pas apprécié les conseils de Harry. Il transplana, énervé.

Harry respira profondément. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit que Malefoy n'était plus là.

Il se servit une Bièraubeurre (c'était la boisson la plus « forte » qu'il y avait chez lui).

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il affronte le démon blond qui se trouvait quelque part dans son appartement et il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aurait apprécié avoir autre chose que de la Bièraubeurre pour se donner du courage. De l'Hydromel, par exemple. Ou mieux du Whisky Pur Feu. Mais comme il n'en avait pas, il partit à la recherche de Malefoy.

Le blond était retourné dans la chambre. Il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage urbain qui s'étendait à perte de vue, seulement interrompu çà et là par quelques arbres.

- Je vois que Weasley est toujours aussi émotif, lâcha Malefoy alors que Harry cherchait le meilleur moyen d'entamer la « conversation ». Alors, il parait que c'est toi qui m'as tiré de ma ruelle. Je vois que tu n'as pas beaucoup changé non plus, tu es toujours aussi chevaleresque, St Potter.

- Je dois avouer que quand je t'ai reconnu, j'ai regretté de t'avoir sorti de ta couche d'immondices. Tu avais l'air si paisible au milieu de tous ces sacs poubelle.

Harry n'avait pas envie d'être sympathique et il l'aurait été encore moins s'il avait bu du Whisky juste avant. Mais il faut dire que Malefoy tendait le bâton pour se faire battre.

Le blond se réinstalla dans le lit comme s'il était chez lui.

- Alors, dis-moi, Malefoy, que faisais-tu dans ce quartier ? Tu essayais de déloger des pauvres gens pour raser leur immeuble et construire un centre commercial et un parking à la place ?

- J'aurais préféré, mais non. Je vis et je travaille dans ce quartier.

- Et en plus tu travailles, ricana Harry. Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Oh mais, certainement, très cher. Disons que je soumets ma personne au jugement des hommes.

- Pardon ?

- Je fais le trottoir, Potter, dit-il sur un ton de défi.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis ce que l'on peut appeler une fleur de macadam, je vends mes charmes, je me prostitue…

- Ça va, je sais ce que « faire le trottoir » veut dire, j'étais juste…surpris. (Inutile de préciser que « surpris » était un doux euphémisme.)

L'attitude d'Harry avait totalement changé en quelques secondes. Il était passé de désagréable à éberlué.

- Mais comment est ce que tu…enfin, tu es riche à millions.

- Non, c'est mon père qui est riche à millions, nuance. Il m'a déshérité, ajouta Drago face au regard d'incompréhension de Harry.

- Et ta mère ?

- Oh, elle est partie il y a environ sept ans avec un jeune éphèbe qui avait et qui a toujours, trois ans de plus que moi. Un Norvégien je crois. Il aurait eu beaucoup de succès s'il tapinait à ma place.

- Arrête, s'il te plait.

- Excuse-moi, je ne me rappelais plus que tu n'avais pas le sens de l'humour.

- Mais, au fait, pourquoi est-ce-que ton père t'a déshérité ? Demanda Harry qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu

- Parce que je n'ai pas adhéré aux projets qu'il avait faits pour moi. Ah ! C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Alors, écoute Potter. Je sais que pour toi et tes amis je suis un sale traître, que j'ai osé souiller Poudlard en permettant à des Mangemorts de pénétrer dans l'école et blablabla…. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que lorsque je me suis enfui du château avec Rogue ce fameux soir, je ne suis pas allé rejoindre Voldy, non, désolé de te décevoir, je me suis réfugié au fin fond du Canada pendant quelques temps, puis au Japon, puis en Inde, en Nouvelle Zélande, etc., jusqu'à apprendre que tu avais tué le Mage Noir. Mais pourquoi cette fuite autour du monde te demandes-tu ? Eh bien aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître je n'étais pas un traître à ton camp. J'avais fini par informer la direction de ce que Voldemort m'avait demandé de faire. J'ai joué le rôle du traître jusqu'au bout pour que personne ne se doute de rien, que se soient les Mangemorts ou bien vous, les « gentils ». C'est là que je suis parti au Canada sur ordre de la direction de Poudlard. Rogue était aussi dans le coup. Et donc après un an d'exil, je suis rentré en Angleterre, sans le sous. C'est pour ça que je suis allé habiter dans ce quartier. Après c'est une autre histoire.

- Eh bien vas y je t'écoute, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Mais tu ne me demandes même pas si je suis d'accord pour te raconter cette histoire là.

- Excuse-moi, c'est vrai. Mais, tu peux comprendre que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je t'ai trouvé dans cet état-là hier soir.

- Mmm…oui. Mais ce n'est pas une histoire facile, tu risques d'être choqué, je me doute que dans ton petit monde, la prostitution n'existe pas.

- Mes oreilles ne sont pas en guimauves alors arrête tes sarcasmes. A moins que tu ne sois vraiment gêné de me le raconter, dans ce cas-là je te laisse tranquille.

- Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas des cordes vocales en guimauves, je pense que je vais pouvoir t'en parler. Et puis tu es médecin si j'ai bien compris. Alors, disons que je vais faire comme si je m'adressai au médecin et pas au Survivant.

- Ha-ha-ha.

- Si tu veux que je parle, il va falloir que tu te taises, Potter. Bon, en fait quand je suis rentré au pays, je savais déjà que je n'avais plus rien et personne n'était là pour m'aider, et c'est aussi à ce moment que ma mère est partie avec son Norvégien. Alors, je me suis résigné à chercher un travail, mais disons que mon nom et le fait que je n'ai pas de diplôme, autres que les BUSE, ne jouaient pas en ma faveur. Alors j'ai cherché du côté moldu. J'ai fini par tenter une agence de mannequin (Harry ne put s'empêcher de toussoter) mais ils ne m'ont pas pris parce que j'étais trop « pâle ». Mais un type m'a contacté deux jours plus tard en me disant qu'il avait quelque chose pour moi. Alors, je l'ai rencontré et il m'a dit que le job était simple, que cela consistait à divertir des dames riches, mais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de jouer les prestidigitateurs - dommage j'aurais pu m'en sortir - qu'il s'agissait de leur faire la conversation, d'être agréable, de les accompagner à des soirées… J'ai accepté, ce n'était pas compliqué et en plus bien payé. Au début je m'en sortais bien. Mais j'ai vite compris que la geisha devait se transformer en courtisane. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'en fait mon job était « Gigolo », j'ai un peu tiqué, mais j'ai ravalé ma fierté, j'avais trop besoin d'argent. Et puis disons que « divertir » des femmes riches dans des draps en soie de Chine, il y a pire. Alors, j'ai eu une, deux, trois clientes. Puis plus rien. Le problème c'est que j'avais toujours des goûts de luxe, on ne se refait pas aussi vite et ce que j'avais gagné je l'ai vite dilapidé. Le truc c'est que je n'avais plus aucune cliente, alors j'ai recontacté le type qui m'avait proposé le job pour lui demander pourquoi et il m'a répondu que j'étais trop jeune, qu'en fin de compte ces charmantes dames préféraient des hommes un peu plus « expérimentés ».  
Je me suis donc retrouvé à la case départ et ça ne marchait pas plus que la première fois. Mais comme il fallait bien que je mange et que je vive quelque part, je me suis mis à vendre des journaux la journée, et je faisais la plonge dans un resto miteux le soir dans le quartier où tu m'as trouvé. Je me suis aussi dégoté une chambre minable dans un immeuble non moins minable. Mais pas cher. J'ai pu me payer le strict minimum pour « meubler mon appartement ». Mais je ne pouvais m'acheter de quoi manger que pour un repas par jour. Mais tu me connais, j'avais pu ravaler ma fierté pour des parties de jambes en l'air à 1700£ mais c'était plus dur juste pour de la nourriture.  
J'ai vécu comme ça deux ans.  
J'ai fini par tomber malade. J'ai été soigné gratis au dispensaire mais j'ai été renvoyé de mes deux jobs, mes patrons ne pouvaient pas se permettre de m'attendre.  
Et puis un type m'a abordé un jour dans la rue en me disant que j'avais tout pour moi et que si j'étais intéressé il avait du boulot à me proposer. Il est resté assez évasif, au début. Mais j'ai dit « oui » toujours pour l'argent et là il m'a fait comprendre que je devais me prostituer et qu'il serait mon mac. Je savais qu'il y avait un réseau de prostitution dans le quartier, mais je croyais naïvement qu'il n'y avait que des femmes qui le faisaient. Je me suis retrouvé sur le trottoir idéal pour ce genre de commerce comme me l'a expliqué mon « employeur ». La seule chose qu'il s'était gardé de me dire et à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé, c'est qu'il n'y a que les femmes riches qui se paient des gigolos, dans les quartiers pauvres ce sont des hommes qui constituent la clientèle. C'était…horrible. J'ai eu affaire aux pires malades, aux pires détraqués, aux pires pervers qui soient. Mais j'avais signé. Au début je me disais que je préférerai mourir de faim plutôt que de continuer. Mais mon mac m'a fait comprendre que si j'étais docile j'aurais une promotion et que surtout j'aurais la vie « tranquille ». Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai continué et c'est dur à dire mais, je m'y suis habitué, c'était devenu une sorte de routine. Et j'ai eu effectivement une promotion il y a presque deux ans. J'ai quitté le trottoir pour les podiums d'une boîte de strip-tease mal famée.

Harry était complètement « sonné », comme s'il avait reçu un coup-de-poing dans le visage et il était écœuré en même temps. La vie de Drago durant ces dernières années était abominable.

- Mais même si je ne suis plus dans la rue, je suis assez connu dans le quartier et disons que certains n'apprécient pas les « tapettes », et que leur passe-temps favori c'est de « casser du pédé ». J'en ai fait les frais hier soir. - D'un côté je t'en veux de m'avoir trouvé et de m'avoir sauvé. Je crois que j'aurais préféré y rester comme ça je n'aurais plus eu à m'en faire et puis aussi parce que tu sais ce que je suis devenu. Je crois qu'on appelle ça avoir honte, non ?

- Ne dis pas des conneries pareilles, ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ça. Bon sang… J'espère que tu ne te fiches pas de moi parce que si c'est une blague, elle est très mauvaise.

- Tu crois que j'aurais passé une heure à te raconter des conneries comme tu dis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. En tout cas, ceux qui m'ont fait ça vont être déçus de me voir revenir en parfait état, ironisa Drago.

- Il n'est pas question que tu retournes là-bas, dit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Et en quel honneur, tu n'es pas ma mère et je ne t'appartiens pas. Je dois travailler et payer mon « mac » sinon je vais avoir encore plus d'emmerdes.

- Je peux t'aider, je ne vais pas te laisser continuer.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter. Où sont mes fringues ?

- A la poubelle. Ils n'en restaient plus grand-chose quand je t'ai trouvé hier.

Drago était visiblement décidé à partir mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Reste ici, au moins le temps de récupérer.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de « récupérer ».

- Je peux t'aider à trouver du travail, tu n'auras qu'à changer de nom, c'est tout.

- J'ai déjà changé de nom. En fait j'en ai pleins : Alice, Boucles d'Or, la Sirène, Angel, Calypso,… fais ton choix !

- Bon sang arrête, ça ne m'amuse pas. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu veux continuer à foutre ta vie en l'air alors que je peux t'aider ?

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, de ta pitié ou de ta miséricorde, peu importe !

- C'est parce que tu as trop de fierté pour accepter que le Survivant te vienne en aide ? Mais merde ! On n'est plus à Poudlard, c'est fini la guéguerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. On est des adultes, plus des mômes ! Et je te ferais remarquer que ta fierté tu l'as déjà mise de côté pour faire ce que tu fais.

- Tu as fini ?

- Non !

- Écoute, tu ne sais pas ce que je vis, peut être qu'après tout ça me plait de vendre mon corps au plus offrant.

- Arrête de vouloir être méprisant. Tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est pas une vie. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu voulais mourir pour ne plus avoir à continuer. Et puis si c'est le fait que se soit moi qui t'aide qui te gêne, je connais d'autres personnes…

La conversation ne menait à rien, elle s'envenimait même. A cet instant, si les yeux de Malefoy avaient pu jeter des éclairs Harry aurait été foudroyé sur place.

Harry n'avait pas le choix. Il stupéfixia Drago puis lui jeta un nouveau sort de sommeil. Il le recoucha dans son lit avant d'aller s'effondrer dans le canapé.

Il avait la nausée. Non pas à cause de ce qu'il venait de faire à Drago, mais à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il finit par s'endormir.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves et de cauchemars plus abracadabrants et dérangeants les uns que les autres.

- Ah !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante.

Il était 15H10, il devait être à Ste Mangouste à 15H30. Il prit ses affaires, toujours dans un état second et transplana directement dans son bureau à l'hôpital. Comme il avait un tout petit peu d'avance, il sortit le dossier AIGLE et finit de le lire distraitement.

Il eut des difficultés à se concentrer sur ce que lui disaient ses patients, ce qui était un peu gênant pour un médecin.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, constata Véra alors que Harry et elle était dans la salle de pause. Tu veux un café ?

- Toute la cafetière et le filtre ne suffiraient pas.

- Tu veux en parler ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Disons que ça concerne quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler.

- Je vois. Mais tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi, non parce que généralement quand il y a quelque chose qui nous concerne, mais que l'on veut demander conseil à quelqu'un et qu'on a un peu honte, on dit toujours que c'est pour un ami.

- Non, là je t'assure ça concerne quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas mon ami. Bon, disons que cette personne est dans une situation délicate. C'est une personne que je connais depuis longtemps et qui avait disparu de la circulation, mais je l'ai trouvé, par hasard hier soir, salement amoché, je l'ai ramené chez moi et soigné.

- Tu aurais dû l'amener à l'hôpital.

- Je sais mais cette personne ne voulait pas. Et en plus quand je l'ai trouvé je ne savais pas que je la connaissais, je ne l'avais pas reconnu à cause de tout le sang qu'il y avait sur son visage. Je pensais que cette personne était moldue. Enfin bref, tout va bien. Ce matin je lui ai demandé si je pouvais en savoir plus vis-à-vis de sa disparition d'il y a quelques années et sur le fait que je l'ai trouvé dans cet état. Cette personne m'a raconté son histoire des sept dernières années…

- …et elle n'est pas franchement glorieuse, termina Véra.

- C'est ça.

- Qu'est-que c'est ? Alcool, drogue, dépression,…

- Prostitution.

- Ah…

- Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire. Cette personne s'est retrouvée sans rien du jour au lendemain et disons qu'à cause de ce que représentait sa famille, il n'a jamais pu décrocher un job convenable.

- Il ? C'est un homme ?

« Zut ! », pensa Harry.

- Vas y continue, dit Véra en souriant doucement.

Harry raconta la suite, les riches clientes, le quartier pauvre, les petits boulots, la maladie, la prostitution…

- En fin de compte je lui ai proposé mon aide, même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, des broutilles de collégiens, je ne souhaite sa situation à personne.

- Je comprends.

- Mais il a refusé.

- C'est une réaction normale, il doit être gêné que ce soit toi qui lui vienne en aide surtout si vous ne vous aimiez pas à Poudlard et d'après ce que j'ai compris il est assez orgueilleux.

- Mais il n'y a pas d'orgueil qui tienne ! s'exclama Harry. Il n'est vraiment pas beau à voir, même sans ses blessures, il est maigre, il a le teint plus cireux que pâle et je ne lisais que lassitude dans ses yeux. Et puis je suis médecin, c'est mon job d'aider les gens, que se soit lui ou un autre ! Je ne peux pas le laisser souffrir davantage.

- Mais tu ne peux pas le forcer s'il ne veut pas, Harry.

- Si seulement je pouvais le persuader que ce n'est pas la pitié qui guide mes gestes. Il est toujours aussi borné !

- Tu avoueras quand même que s'il t'a dit tout ça c'est déjà un bon début. Il aurait très bien pu t'en coller une et partir une fois réveillé.

- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a parlé autant.

- C'était peut-être un SOS.

- Si c'était le cas il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, puisqu'il n'a pas accepté mon aide.

- Il a peut-être tout simplement eu peur. Ça fait des années qu'il vit comme ça, il a peut-être été effrayé par le fait que ton aide était égale à « changement radical ». Et puis ça fait quand même sept ans que personne ne s'est réellement intéressé à lui, il n'y était plus habitué.

- Peut-être…

- Essaie encore de lui parler, mais ne t'énerve pas contre lui si ça ne marche pas. Explique lui aussi que si c'est ton aide qui le gêne, il y a toujours le groupe d'aide de l'hôpital pour les sorciers en difficultés. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

_Toc ! Toc ! Toc !_

- Entrez.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Dr Potter vous êtes attendu dans la salle de réunion.

- Je vous remercie. Tu m'excuses, Véra, mais le projet d'agrandissement de l'hôpital n'attend pas.

- Je t'en prie. Moi je dois aller m'occuper de notre chat-chausson-bulldozer-magnolia-boîte à biscuits-bonhomme de neige-j'en passe et des meilleurs.

- Pardon ?

- On nous a amené un enfant de six ans ce matin, il n'arrête pas de changer de forme, toutes les dix secondes environ et nous n'arrivons toujours pas à mettre fin au sortilège. On pense que c'est son frère de huit ans qui s'est servi de la baguette de leur mère, mais il ne veut rien nous dire.

- Alors, je te laisse à ton heu…chat-chausson-bulldozer-magnolia-boîte à biscuits-pain d'épice…

- Non ! J'ai dit bonhomme de neige en dernier, le coupa Véra en riant. Bon à plus tard, Harry.

- Au revoir, Véra, et merci.

- De rien. Aah je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans moi.

- Je me le demande tous les jours.

La réunion se passa plutôt bien. Il fut décidé que les travaux d'agrandissement débuteraient en octobre, c'est-à-dire dans cinq mois, puisque les financeurs avaient été trouvés et les plans étaient satisfaisants.

Harry rentra. Ron n'était pas là. Son meilleur ami avait dû être très vexé par ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin même.

Il se changea et s'installa à la table pour étudier quelques papiers. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était penché sur son travail lorsque :

- C'est vraiment salaud ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, Potter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de sortir d'ici en claquant la porte après t'avoir démoli.

Harry avait sursauté. Il n'avait pas entendu Drago arrivé. Le blond s'assit à la table en face de lui.

- En fait peut-être que je reste parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été dans un vrai appartement et parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormi. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable.

- Tu as faim ?

- Hmmm, oui.

Harry rangea ses papiers. Il passa derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine qui se trouvait près de la table.

- Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier.

A ce moment-là, Drago planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Ce dernier rougit en se disant qu'il avait dû faire une gaffe. Après tout depuis le temps qu'il devait manger le strict minimum…

- Tu sais quoi, Potter ?

- Non.

- Ça fait des années que j'espère entendre une phrase dans ce genre. Ça fait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'avait demandé mon avis. Je dois dire que ça aussi c'est agréable.

- Tu veux m'aider à cuisiner ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es un cordon bleu, Potter ?

- Ça se pourrait. Alors ?

- O.K.

Harry voyait bien que tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plan de travail faisait « saliver » Drago, mais le jeune homme essayait de se contenir comme toute personne de bonne famille. Visiblement ces sept ans passés dans la misère n'avaient pas fait disparaître son côté « aristo ».

Une fois le repas prêt, ils s'installèrent à table. Drago demanda à Harry s'il voulait bien lui donner des nouvelles des anciens de Poudlard pour rattraper le temps perdu.

- Commence par ceux qui fâchent. Que sont devenus mes anciens « amis » de Serpentard ? J'ai quand même envie de savoir s'il leur est arrivé des malheurs.

- Tu vas être gâté dans ce cas, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourire. Crabbe, Zabini et Nott sont morts pendant la Grande Bataille, Bulstrode et Goyle ont succombés à leurs blessures trois mois après à l'hôpital, mais on soupçonne plus une vengeance qu'une mort naturelle. Quant à Parkinson, elle a été transportée à Ste Mangouste juste après la fin de la bataille, elle était devenue complètement folle à la suite d'un mauvais sort.

- Elle y était déjà avant. Complètement folle, je veux dire, dit Drago.

Ils rirent.

- En tout cas, elle ne reconnaissait plus personne, elle parlait à sa table de chevet et elle se mettait à chanter tous les jours à midi pile. Mais un mois jour pour jour après la bataille, elle a sombré dans le coma sans aucune raison. Depuis elle y est toujours.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la plaindre, soupira Drago.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est à cause d'elle que les Mangemorts ont retrouvé les Bradburry à Portsmouth, dit Drago.

- Oui, on l'a su après que c'était elle qui avait découvert l'endroit où ils étaient cachés et comme ils n'avaient pas encore de gardien du secret…. Mais au fait comment sais-tu que les Mangemorts ont tué les Bradburry?

- J'étais au Canada, Potter, pas sur Mars. Et puis cette garce de Parkinson s'était vantée, quand j'étais encore à Poudlard un peu avant la fin de notre sixième année, qu'elle avait surpris une conversation intéressante, sans nous en dire plus. Et elle n'en a pas reparlé. Mais j'étais sûr que c'était elle avant que les journaux ne le disent. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait torturé quelques élèves pour savoir tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

Drago soupira avant de finir son verre d'une traite.

- Et la fine équipe de St Potter, que devient-elle ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Tu es toujours aussi drôle, Malefoy, ironisa Harry.

- Non, je dirais un peu jaloux. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'à Poudlard je t'enviais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais odieux avec toi et tes amis. Je t'enviais justement parce que tu avais de vrais amis et aussi un peu parce que tu étais célèbre.

- Je t'aurais bien volontiers cédé cette partie là. Je n'ai jamais apprécié mon statut de « célébrité ».

- C'est aussi parce que tu étais modeste que je te détestais.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je te parle de mes amis ? Dit Harry pour changer de sujet.

- Oui. Alors, que devient ce bon vieux Weasley ? Il a une fille, Tamara, c'est ça ?

- Talulah. Hermione et lui vivent ensemble depuis six ans. Talulah est née il y a un peu plus de deux ans et elle a déjà fait preuve de ses dons magiques en chipant des cookies.

- Granger et Weasley, réfléchit Drago, ça ne m'étonne pas, ça devait, en fait, bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et à part se ronger les sangs pour Talulah, qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

- Il travaille au département des jeux et sports du Ministère, répondit Harry. Il s'occupe de l'organisation des rencontres des présélections pour le championnat de Quidditch anglais, disons qu'il en est encore au bas de l'échelle dans le domaine de l'organisation. Et Hermione a ouvert une bibliothèque sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Et les autres ?

- Neville travail à Poudlard, il aide le professeur Chourave qui va bientôt partir en retraite. Ginny, la sœur de Ron et Luna Lovegood se sont engagées dans un programme humanitaire au Cambodge l'année dernière et Dean Thomas est parti vivre en Australie avec sa femme. Ils ont eu des jumeaux il y a quinze jours. Quant à Seamus Finnigan, il n'a pas survécu à la Grande Bataille comme beaucoup d'autres.

- Et les profs ?

- Ils sont toujours à Poudlard, plus ou moins en bonne santé. MacGonagall a arrêté d'enseigner il y a deux ans, mais elle vit toujours à l'école. Mais et Rogue ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était parti avec toi.

- Oui, mais les Mangemorts nous ont retrouvés au Canada et ils ont eu Rogue. Ils l'ont certainement tué, parce que je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui après.

- Mais au fait, puisque la « direction » de Poudlard t'a aidé à t'enfuir pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne t'ont pas aidé par la suite ?

- Simplement parce que j'ai refusé leur aide, tu me connais. Et aussi parce qu'à l'époque mon père ne m'avait pas encore déshérité, donc j'avais les moyens de vivre ma vie.

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu es revenu en Angleterre ?

- Parce que je n'avais ni l'envie ni la force de repartir à zéro. J'avais passé un an sans pouvoir me poser réellement, ni m'attacher à quelqu'un ou à un endroit, je ne faisais que fuir pour me protéger. Et puis j'avais le mal du pays, alors quand j'ai appris que tout était fini grâce à toi, j'ai eu encore plus envie de revenir pour voir comment pouvait être la vie sans la menace de Voldemort. Et puis tu connais la suite.

Le repas terminé, Harry proposa à Drago une partie d'échecs sorciers. Il accepta.

- Vous avez tous réussis, aussi bien dans la vie privée que dans la vie professionnelle, dit Drago dont le fou venait de trucider un des pions de Harry. Tous, sauf moi. Mais peut-être est-ce une sorte de « punition » pour tout ce que j'ai fait avant de me rendre compte que je ne voulais pas de la même vie que mon père. Échec.

- Ne dis pas cela. Personne ne mérite une vie comme ça.

- Peut être… . Échec et mat, Potter !

- Zut ! Je veux ma revanche.

- D'accord. Mais dis-moi, je croyais que tu voulais être Auror à l'époque de Poudlard.

- Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu médecin ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Disons que les Aurors sont moins utiles maintenant que Voldemort et ses sbires n'existent plus et puis après la Grande Bataille, j'avais envie de m'éloigner de cet environnement de combats. Mais j'avais toujours envie d'aider les autres, de sauver des vies, c'est mon petit côté héros, ironisa-t-il.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

- Je comprends que tu aies eu envie de changer « d'air ». Tu vas peut-être trouver ma question indiscrète mais est-ce que tu vis avec quelqu'un, est-ce que tu as des enfants ?

- Non et non. Je suis tout seul, comme d'habitude. Je plaisante. La vie de famille ne fait pas encore partie de mes projets. Et puis pour fonder une famille, il faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un.

- Ça ne te dirait pas d'être père célibataire ?

- Maintenant que tu en parles, faut voir.

Ils rirent.

Inconsciemment Drago était plutôt content qu'Harry n'ait personne dans sa vie.

- Je suis content de pouvoir reparler de tous les anciens de Poudlard. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis coupé du monde sorcier. D'ailleurs je ne me rappelle même pas à quand remonte la dernière fois que je me suis servi de la magie.

Harry était songeur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Finit par lui demander Drago.

- Je ne croyais pas que j'allais dire ça un jour, mais je suis content de te revoir, Malefoy. Enfin je suis content de te revoir depuis que je sais que tu n'es pas un traître.

- Moi aussi je suis content.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Ne te fâche pas, mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de mon aide ?

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Drago, mais il garda son calme.

- Je croyais que cette partie du programme était close.

- Moi, je ne le pense pas. Réponds-moi, s'il te plait.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- D'accord. Bon il se fait tard, je ne voudrais pas te chasser, mais comme c'est toi qui dort dans ma chambre, je dois dormir ici et j'aimerai bien me coucher, je commence tôt demain. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Drago allait lui dire qu'il préférait partir, mais il se ravisa. Il était encore fatigué, malgré les deux grosses « siestes » forcées qu'il avait fait en 24H. Après tout, il avait des années de sommeil à rattraper.

- Non, ça ira.

- Si tu veux il y a des livres de magie dans la bibliothèque.

- Merci.

Drago s'approcha du meuble et regarda les différents volumes. Pendant ce temps Harry prépara le canapé pour y passer la nuit et fit un tour par la salle de bain pour se changer. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Drago n'y était plus et il manquait un livre sur une étagère. Harry était content qu'il revienne un peu dans le monde magique et qu'ils aient pu discuter sans « se sauter à la gorge ». C'était une sorte de victoire, même si Drago n'acceptait toujours pas son aide.

**.o0O0o.**

Drago se réveilla vers 10H. Il se sentait bien, léger. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'avoir une vie « normale ».

En se levant, il avisa un papier sur la table de chevet qui portait son nom. Il le prit et le déplia. Harry lui avait laissé un mot :

Je suis parti travailler. Je rentrerai vers 15H. Je t'ai préparé des affaires, tout est dans la salle de bain. Il reste du café, des toasts et de la marmelade. Pour le déjeuner tu pourras te faire ce que tu veux à manger, les placards sont pleins.

Je t'ai aussi laissé une clef et de l'argent au cas où tu aurais envie de sortir. Le centre-ville est à cinq minutes à pied de l'appartement.

Bonne journée.

Harry.

La petite lettre commençait plutôt bien, elle montrait à Drago que Harry était une vraie mère poule. Mais la suite lui plaisait moins. Harry avait dû penser que son pensionnaire avait l'intention de rester là et de l'attendre sagement. Mais ce n'était pas dans les projets de Drago.

Le blond passa par la salle de bain puis mangea. Peut être un peu trop et trop vite, mais il avait faim et surtout il avait sous la main de quoi satisfaire son estomac depuis trop longtemps privé. Il laissa l'appartement propre ainsi qu'un simple mot sur la table : «Merci ».

Il voulut rentrer chez lui en transplanant, mais au moment de le faire, il se rappela que cela faisait des lustres, qu'il n'avait pas transplané. Il eut un peu peur de tenter, mais il le fit quand même.

Crac !

En ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était au milieu de la pièce qui lui servait de séjour, cuisine et chambre et qu'il était en un seul morceau. Il fut ravi de constater qu'il n'était pas trop rouillé côté magie.

Il était 12H.

**.o0O0o.**

Il était 15H30 quand Harry rentra du dispensaire. Il trouva l'appartement vide. Il était un peu déçu que Drago ne soit pas là, mais il se dit qu'il était sûrement parti faire un tour.

Mais deux heures plus tard, Drago n'était toujours pas là. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il avisa l'argent et les clefs sur la table accompagnée d'un unique mot : « Merci ».

Il refit le tour de l'appartement. Mais il n'y avait définitivement personne. Là il comprit que Drago était parti comme il voulait le faire la veille. Il devait être rentré chez lui et il était sûrement retourné « travailler ».

- Harry !

Il sursauta.

- Écoute, Ron, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, dit-il, énervé.

- C'est Véra.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et vit effectivement la tête de sa collègue et amie au milieu de flammes vertes.

- Il faut que tu viennes, on a une urgence et il n'y a pas assez de personnes.

- J'arrive.

_**Crac !**_

A peine le temps de le dire qu'il avait transplané dans la salle de pause de Ste Mangouste où l'attendait Véra.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harry en même temps qu'il suivait Véra dans le couloir au pas de course.

- On nous a amené une famille qui s'est fait surprendre au beau milieu d'une forêt par un dragon sauvage. Le père s'est fait arracher un bras et le reste de la famille, la mère et les deux enfants âgés de huit et douze ans, sont gravement brûlés. Ils sont au bloc. Trish et son interne s'occupent de la mère, Suzie. Luke, Karl et Finn sont avec les enfants, mais Liu est toute seule pour opérer le père et il faut s'occuper de son bras le plus vite possible.

- Eh bien avec toi on sera trois. Ah je te jure ! Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront qu'il ne faut jamais se promener dans une forêt pendant la période des naissances de dragonneaux, conclut Harry en entrant dans le sas de désinfection.

**.o0O0o.**

- Où est-ce que tu étais passé, tu n'es pas venu hier soir!

- Je sais.

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton, c'est moi le patron ici. Écoute, t'as peut-être une gueule d'ange, mais si tu ne fais pas entrer du pognon, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Y a un tas de types qui attendent de prendre ta place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour me rattraper ? Je n'ai jamais été en retard ni absent jusqu'à présent, me vire pas, s'il-te-plait.

- Arrêtes tes jérémiades. Tu bosseras ce soir et tu feras l'After gratis et je veux quatre-vingts pourcent de tes pourboires de cette nuit.

- Mais… . D'accord.

- Vas te préparer. Mo' va faire entrer les clients dans cinq minutes. Tu passes dans vingt minutes. Grouille-toi.

Drago soupira et se dirigea vers le placard qui lui servait de loge au _**Devil Night Club.**_

**.o0O0o.**

Cette fois il était plus de 22H lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui. Ils avaient réussis à sauver cette malchanceuse, ou inconsciente (selon les points de vue) famille qui garderait quand même des traces de leur rencontre.

Après s'être douché il s'effondra dans le canapé.

Il se souvint subitement que Drago était parti. Il se leva brusquement, prit un coffret de bois dans la bibliothèque et s'installa à la table. Du coffret il sortit un plan détaillé de Londres et ses environs, un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Il prit également sa baguette. Il déplia la carte. C'était en fait un plan magiquement modifié sur le principe de la carte du Maraudeur. Il suffisait à Harry d'écrire le nom de la personne qu'il voulait trouver sur un parchemin et de le brûler en prononçant « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » pour voir apparaître sur la carte un point qui indiquait la position de la personne recherchée. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il inscrivit : « Drago Malefoy » sur le parchemin avant de le brûler. Un point rouge apparu à peu près au centre de la carte. Drago se trouvait dans le quartier du dispensaire, là où il lui avait dit habiter. Il releva le nom de la rue, remit tout dans le coffret, prit un manteau et descendit à sa voiture.

Il roula sans problème. Il arriva dans la rue vingt-cinq minutes plus tard. Mais il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir d'habitations, juste des espèces d'entrepôts. Il roula tout doucement et il ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver l'endroit où était Drago. Il ne pouvait être que là. Un néon rouge, qui clignotait, indiquait : _**The Devil Night Club**_. Il gara sa voiture près de celle des clients présents dans le club.

Il se présenta à l'entrée où le videur le laissa passer sans problème. Une fois à l'intérieur, ce ne fut plus la même chose.

- C'est 10£ l'entrée.

- Je voudrais juste savoir s'il y a bien une personne dans la salle.

- Pour ça, il faut aller voir et pour aller voir, il faut payer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je paierais alors que peut-être la personne que je cherche n'est pas là, dites-moi juste…

- C'est 10£. Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous dégagez.

Harry capitula et paya, mais il préféra garder son manteau.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, plongée dans la pénombre, il eut un mouvement de recul. La musique était forte, l'air enfumé et chargé d'effluves d'alcool, de tabac et d'autres odeurs. Les basses étaient tellement puissantes, qu'elles pulsaient dans la poitrine d'Harry.

Il y avait pas mal de clients, surtout des clientes d'ailleurs.

Harry se dirigea vers le bar avec une nausée naissante.

- Excusez-moi, appela-t-il le barman.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Harry remarqua que le barman l'examinait des pieds à la tête avec des yeux appréciateurs. Il se sentait un peu gêné.

- Je cherche Drago Malefoy vous pouvez me dire où il se trouve ?

- Désolé je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

- Il travaille ici.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien. Mais je peux peut-être vous servir quelque-chose ?

- Un whisky, s'il-vous -plait. Je ne voudrais pas paraître insistant mais c'est important. La personne que je cherche est assez jeune, il a les cheveux blond très clair et il à le teint plutôt pâle.

- Aah ! vous voulez sans doute parler d'Angel. Il est là-bas sur le podium, lui dit le barman en pointant du doigt un endroit dans le dos de Harry. Mais, vous savez, il danse dans le quartier réservé aux femmes ce soir, mais vous pouvez attendre l'After, si vous voulez qu'il s'occupe de vous, il sera du côté des hommes. Mais il faudra être patient, il est très demandé.

Harry avait dû pâlir sur la fin de la phrase du barman. Il finit son verre d'une traite laissa 4£ supplémentaires et s'éloigna du bar. Le club était en fait coupé en deux, et là il était du côté réservé au public féminin. Mais Harry s'approcha quand même de la piste.

Là il le vit, ses jambes gainées dans du sky noir, la peau nue de son torse luisante, il se frottait littéralement à une jeune femme gloussante au milieu d'un groupe de filles non moins gloussantes qui lui glissaient des billets dans son carcan de cuir.

Harry fut, cette fois, complètement prit par la nausée. Il se précipita hors du club et monta dans sa voiture. La tête lui tourna. Il entendait encore la « musique » résonner dans son crâne comme si son rythme allait lui marteler la tête jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il sentit une sorte de colère monter en lui et il se mit à frapper le volant. Mais de nouveau la nausée le prit. Il ouvrit la portière et vomit.

Il referma la porte. Il haletait. Il ne venait pourtant pas d'assister à une abomination pure, il avait déjà vu bien pire qu'une boîte de strip tease. Et pourtant voir Drago comme ça, l'avait totalement retourné.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là !

De nouveau il ouvrit la porte de la voiture mais cette fois ci pour en descendre. Avant il nettoya magiquement ses vomissures après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir.

Une fois dehors il se fit le plus discret possible, et se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée de service qui n'était heureusement ni gardée ni fermée. Il entra et se retrouva dans un long couloir de chaque côté duquel s'alignaient des portes qui avaient du être blanches à une époque mais qui aujourd'hui étaient d'un gris sale. Sur chaque porte était inscrit un nom, enfin un pseudonyme, celui de la personne qui occupait la loge.

Il avança en espérant que personne ne le surprendrait : « Wanda », « Stella », « Eros », « Adonis », « Sanson », « Angel ».

Harry hésita un instant mais il frappa.

« Oui ? »

Ouf ! Drago était à l'intérieur. Il entra et fut vivement accueilli.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

Harry se retourna. Il se trouvait dans une toute petite pièce dans laquelle réussissait à tenir une table, un miroir, une chaise et un porte vêtements. Drago était en peignoir assit sur la chaise face au miroir.

- Tu me suis, dit-il agressif.

- Je suis venu te sortir de cet enfer.

- Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Fous-moi la paix !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

- Tu croyais que tu pourrais me garder indéfiniment enfermé chez toi. St Potter arrive sur son cheval blanc et hop ! Tout le reste n'existe plus. Descends de ton petit nuage rose ! Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie.

- Oui, mais pas comme ça ! Je vais te sortir de ce bordel !

- Ce n'est pas un bordel, mais une boîte de strip tease. Je ne fais que danser, ironisa Drago.

- Oh je sais très bien que ces nanas hystériques ne sont pas ta seule clientèle. Le barman m'a dit qu'après tu faisais « l'After » de l'autre côté. Je suis peut être un peu naïf mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais très bien en quoi consiste ces After.

- Décidemment Manzo a la langue un peu trop bien pendue sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot scabreux, dit Drago en parlant du barman. Il ne résiste pas aux hommes bien habillés.  
Écoutes, Potter, je te remercie encore pour ce que tu as fais pour moi mais la vie continue, ma vie continue, alors c'est bon maintenant je me débrouille comme je l'ai toujours fais.

- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

- Ah oui, Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ?

Drago était de plus en plus énervé. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Mais à peine était-il debout qu'il commença à chanceler.

- Drago !

Harry se précipita sur lui au moment où ses yeux gris se révulsèrent et où ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

Bam ! Bam ! Bam !

- Angel ! Qu'est ce que tu fous c'est à toi dans une minute !

Harry avait sursauté en entendant tambouriner à la porte.

Bam ! Bam !

L'homme dans le couloir s'impatientait.

Harry tenait le corps inerte de Drago dans ses bras.

- Angel !

Harry avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte au moment où elle s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Angel tu… Qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous ? Cracha l'inconnu à l'adresse d'Harry. Et vous allez où comme ça ?

- Il vient de faire un malaise, je suis médecin, je l'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Tu ne vas nulle part avec ce qui m'appartient. Si tu veux te le faire, t'attends ton tour comme tout le monde.

Si Harry n'avait pas eu Drago dans les bras, il aurait sans hésiter envoyé son poing dans le visage de ce gnome ventripotent qui lui faisait face.

- Ce n'est pas un quartier de viande, vociféra Harry, il est malade. C'est un être humain !

- C'est toi qui le dis. Je savais qu'il me causerait que des emmerdes celui là. C'est toujours pareil avec les belles gueules dans son genre. Mais en attendant je n'ai pas eu mon fric et il m'en doit un paquet.

- Combien est-ce qu'il vous doit ?

« Le patron » flairant le gros poisson commença à se faire plus conciliant.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Vu qu'il est monté sur le podium qu'une fois au lieu de cinq et qu'il ne va pas faire l'After, je dirais 700£.

Harry retint une exclamation de surprise. Il se doutait bien que le patron avait augmenté la somme réelle. Mais il entra dans son jeu.

- Disons 1000 et si vous le virez maintenant et que vous l'oubliez, je rajoute 300£.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais je vais me retrouver avec un danseur en moins, je vais perdre.

- Ne me prenez pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis. Je sais très bien comment et où vous recrutez vos « danseurs ». Je sais aussi très bien que d'ici demain matin 8H vous l'aurez remplacé. Alors disons 500£, c'est bien ça fait un beau chiffre au final. Mais je vous préviens, n'essayez pas de me faire chanter, ou quoi que se soit d'autre, par la suite, parce que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de relations. Foutez-nous la paix et vous serez tranquille aussi. C'est compris ?

Le patron n'était plus aussi confiant car la lueur dans les yeux d'Harry ne lui disait rien de bon.

- O.K., j'accepte.

Harry déposa le corps inanimé de Drago sur la chaise en espérant qu'il ne bascule pas. Il sortit son portefeuille et en extirpa plusieurs billets.

- 500£ c'est tout ce que j'ai. Le reste demain.

- Entendu. Venez à 7H ici demain matin.

- Comment puis-je être sûr que je ne tomberai pas dans un traquenard ?

- Faites-moi confiance.

- Justement, non. Maintenant ôtez-vous de mon chemin.

Le patron s'écarta et Harry put sortir, Drago dans les bras.

Il eut quelques difficultés à l'installer correctement sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Il ne traîna pas au cas où le patron aurait demandé à ses colosses de venir lui régler son compte.

Une fois rentré, il passa un pyjama à Drago et l'installa dans son lit. Le blond émergea à ce moment là.

- Harry ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui, c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que tu prennes cette potion, ça te fera du bien, et ensuite tu dormiras.

Drago hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Une fois Drago endormi, Harry alla dans le salon, s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre qu'il jeta dans l'âtre avant d'y entrer.

- Ministère de la Magie !

Comme d'habitude, le décor se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Harry vit défiler des dizaines de cheminées avant « d'atterrir » dans l'une d'elle.

Il épousseta rapidement son manteau avant de s'avancer dans le hall quasi désert du Ministère qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

- Bonsoir, Mr Potter, lui dit l'agent de sécurité posté dans l'atrium.

- Bonsoir. Kingsley est bien de permanence cette nuit ?

- Tout juste.

Harry entra dans un ascenseur, qui à cette heure (00H15), était vide.

Il sortit au niveau deux (Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Service administratif du Magenmagot), il longea plusieurs couloirs avant d'entrer dans une vaste salle divisée en boxes. Sur la double porte d'entrée grande ouverte était accroché un écriteau : « Quartier général des Aurors ».

- Kingsley ? Kingsley ? Appela-t-il.

- Oui ? Ah c'est toi, Harry.

- Tu es tout seul ?

- Non, mais je ne sais pas où sont les autres, ils étaient là il y a encore dix minutes. Mais vu ta tête tu ne viens pas parler du beau temps. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

En fait j'aurais besoin que tu me mettes en relation avec tes connaissances de la police moldue…

**.o0O0o.**

- Mmmm, gémit Drago en ouvrant péniblement un œil.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu allais te réveiller un jour, lui dit Harry qui était assit sur une chaise près du lit. Il est déjà 11H.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Tu peux t'asseoir ?

- Oui, répondit Drago en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

- Bois ça.

- Encore.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu manques de force. Regarde, tu as la peau sur les os, après tu t'étonnes quand tu tombes dans les pommes.

- Je…j'ai fais un malaise ? S'étonna Drago. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Hier soir. Enfin cette nuit. Tu te rappelle de notre discussion ou pas ?

- Vaguement. S'il te plait laisse-moi partir, je dois travailler.

- Arrête de pleurnicher. Et puis de toute façon ça ne sert à rien.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Drago.

- Que tu pleurniches pour ce…ce job.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as été viré !

- Quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est encore de ta faute, Potter !

- Absolument pas, mentit Harry. Ton patron n'a pas jugé bon de te garder à cause de ta santé fragile. Il est arrivé juste après que tu te sois évanoui. Il ne te trouvait plus assez « rentable ».

- Merde ! Et je vais faire comment pour payer mon loyer et pour manger.

- Te trouver un nouveau travail, répondit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Très drôle. Tu sais très bien que c'est en cherchant un « travail » que je me suis retrouvé sur le trottoir.

- Je sais. Mais pour l'instant bois ça, ça te fera du bien. Je t'avais pourtant dis qu'il fallait que tu récupères après ton agression.

- J'ai beaucoup dormis.

- Par « récupérer » je n'entendais pas dormir pendant 24H, mais te reposer pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Bien manger, lire, prendre l'air…

- Oh Potter, il va vraiment falloir que tu descendes de ton foutu nuage et que tu apprennes ce qu'est la vie. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, par « apprendre la vie », je ne sous-entendais pas te mettre sur un trottoir dans une combinaison en cuir cloutée. Quoi que… . Je plaisante ! Bon donne le moi ton truc puisque tu tiens tellement à ce que je le boive. Aah ! Tiens voilà tu es content.

- Oui, très, ironisa Harry. Plus sérieusement, est que tu sais pourquoi tu as fais un malaise hier soir ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en manque par hasard ?

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en manque de drogue ou d'alcool ?

- Non ! Se récria Drago, je n'ai pas besoin de ces saloperies. Ma vie est déjà assez moche comme ça sans que j'en rajoute.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Bon, j'y ais déjà pensé et même goûté, mais c'était y a longtemps, et le seul effet que ça a eu c'est de me rendre malade comme un chien. A aucun moment je ne me suis senti planer et j'ai encore moins oublié mes problèmes. Je te jure qu'à ce niveau là je suis « clean » comme on dit.

- Je te crois.

- Tu as intérêt de me croire. Mais après tout c'est toi le médecin, c'est à toi de me dire ce que j'ai.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore examiné. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir. Et puis vu que mon aide n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser, j'ai préféré attendre que tu te réveilles.

- Tu veux mon accord pour m'examiner ?

- En quelque sorte.

- C'est bon vas y je ne vais pas te mordre, Potter.

L'examen dura environ un quart d'heure.

- Alors, Doc' ?

- Tu es sous alimenté, répondit Harry sur un ton très professionnel. Tu as de nombreuses carences. C'est pour ça que tu as fais un malaise. Et tu manques de repos.

- Ça, je crois que j'avais compris.

- Bon, bois ça maintenant.

- Encore ! Mais c'est toi qui va me rendre alcoolique, Potter à force de me faire boire tout et n'importe quoi ! Et je peux savoir à quoi elle sert celle là ?

- A savoir si tu as chopé le SIDA. « SIDA », ça te dis quelque chose ?

- Oui, pas la peine de devenir désagréable. Et comment est ce que l'on sait si je l'ai ou pas ? demanda Drago une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Si de la fumée te sort par les oreilles tout vas bien, sinon…

- Par les oreilles ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air. Bois !

- OK, OK, ne te fâche pas.

Drago avala le breuvage en grimaçant à cause du goût, tout en se disant que pour savoir un truc aussi grave que si on était sidéen ou pas, la situation n'était plutôt ridicule. C'était bien un breuvage sorcier.

Mais tout deux attendirent, anxieux.

Après quelques secondes un filet de fumée orange commença à s'échapper des oreilles de Drago.

- C'est bon, tu n'as pas cette saleté.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupire de soulagement.

Ils durent attendre encore que toute la fumée soit sortit.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal aux oreilles ?

- Non, ça va, répondit Drago en se frottant l'oreille gauche d'où s'échappa une dernière volute de fumée. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je fais quoi maintenant que je n'ai plus de travail.

- Je n'appellerais pas ça un travail, Drago.

- Peut être, mais je me suis exclu du monde sorcier parce que l'on ne me faisait pas confiance à cause de mon nom. Tu crois que quelques années après, tout a changé ?

- Non, mais toi tu as changé et puis un nom aussi ça peut se changer. Ne me dis pas que tu es fier de t'appeler « Malefoy ».

- Oui et non… Mais de quoi tu me parles ? Tu voudrais que je me fasse passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui, mais en toute légalité. Tu peux changer de nom légalement.

- Mais en quoi cela arrangerait le problème, j'aurais peut être un autre nom, mais j'aurais toujours le même visage.

- Parce que tu crois que tout le monde connaît ta tête ? Tu n'es pas une superstar. C'est ton nom qui fait peur, qui n'inspire pas confiance. Pas ton visage. Je suis sûr que dans la plupart des endroits où tu es allé pour te trouver un job, on te trouvait très bien avant de connaître ton nom.

- Tu as peut être raison. Oui, mais je fais comment ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je connais des gens…

- Attends, le coupa Drago, tu es en train de me dire que tu as tout prévu. Comment est ce que tu pouvais savoir que j'allais finir par céder ?

- De toute façon, d'accord ou pas d'accord je t'aurais empêché de continuer.

- Rrrrrrrrrrr ! ragea Drago.

- Bon OK je me tais sinon ça va encore dégénérer. Tu as faim ?

Après le repas, Harry servit du thé et reprit une conversation plus sérieuse que celle qu'ils avaient eue pendant le déjeuner sur le Quidditch.

- Alors tu es sûr. Tu acceptes de l'aide ?

- Oui.

- Tu préfères mon aide ou bien être totalement pris en charge par l'équipe de Ste Mangouste ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dois t'avouer que ça me gêne un peu que tu m'aides, mais en même temps en trois jours tu en as fais plus pour moi que mon père en seize ans et que n'importe qui durant ces huit dernières années, alors…

- C'est comme tu veux. D'ailleurs, si tu te sens prêt je peux prendre rendez vous aujourd'hui pour que tu puisses changer de nom.

- D'accord.

Le rendez vous fut prit.

Finalement, pensait Harry, Drago s'était laissé convaincre assez facilement.

**.o0O0o.**

Drago resta plusieurs jours à végéter dans l'appartement. Il reprit des forces et un peu de poids.

Le lundi Harry réussit à le convaincre de sortir. Ils firent un tour en ville et dans le parc le plus proche. C'était la première sortie de Drago en tant que personne-comme-les-autres, comme il l'avait dit lui-même.

Quelque temps après cette sortie, Harry réussit à l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était la première fois depuis huit ans que Drago se retrouvait immergé dans le monde sorcier.

Drago était plutôt nerveux et mal à l'aise, au début en tout cas. Car une fois qu'il eut constaté que personne ne faisait pas plus attention à lui qu'à une autre personne, il se détendit. Il eut du mal à l'avouer, mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Il retrouva toutes les boutiques qu'il appréciait dans son adolescence. Les vitrines colorées, les odeurs de confiseries, de glaces, de Pumpop, et aussi celles moins appétissantes des boutiques d'apothicaires. Il passa presque une heure dans la boutique de Quidditch à poser toutes sortes de questions à Harry sur les balais qui étaient sortis pendant son « absence », les dernières nouveautés,… .

C'est seulement après s'être endormi à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme que Drago se décida enfin à rentrer.

Une fois attablés devant un poulet rôti à merveille, Harry lâcha :

- Bon, eh bien demain je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard, et on pourra même faire un tour à Poudlard.

- N'abuse pas, Potter.

- Je plaisantais, Malefoy.

**.o0O0o.**

- Maintenant tout est clair, dit Drago à Harry au bout d'un peu moins de deux semaines, je veux vraiment changer et le plus tôt possible. En fait je prends conscience de la chance que j'ai d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour me sortir de là. J'étais tellement englué dans ce milieu que je ne voyais pas plus loin. Je m'étais résigné à vivre comme ça le restant de mes jours.

- Et tu viens d'avoir cette illumination, là, maintenant, comme ça. C'est peut être à cause du thé. Je n'ai pas acheté le même que d'habitude.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Harry.

- Je sais. Mais moi, je plaisantais, avec le thé.

- Crétin.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Drago reprit avec un air plus grave.

- Il va falloir que je finisse par retourner dans mon « appartement ».

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas question que tu retourne là bas.

- Ah oui et je vais faire comment. Un candidat à l'embauche SDF, ça fait encore plus désordre que de s'appeler Drago Malefoy.

- Tu ne seras pas SDF. Tu continueras de vivre ici. Bon, je sais ce n'est pas grand mais c'est pas mal, non ?

- Tu ferais un très bon agent immobilier véreux, lui dit Drago. Non, sérieusement, je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps. Tu ne vas pas dormir sur le canapé pendant encore des lustres.

- Non, ça c'est sûr. Mais il y a une petite pièce qui me sert de bureau. Enfin je n'y vais quasiment jamais. On peut t'y faire une chambre. Et si tu ne veux vraiment pas rester parce que ma tête ne te revient pas tu pourras partir dès que tu auras une situation stable. C'est ça ou c'est la rue.

- Et les foyers d'hébergement ?

- Oui, bon d'accord, mais je te propose une « vraie maison ». Je ne te dérange quand même pas au point de refuser.

- Peut-être… je plaisante. Je te remercie. J'accepte.

- Super. Bon on va aller à ton appartement pour récupérer tes affaires, régler ce qu'il faut et dire au proprio que tu t'en vas, et…

- Et quoi ?

Harry paressait gêné.

- Ton proxénète ? dit-il.

- Quoi mon proxénète ?

- Eh bien comment on va faire pour s'en débarrasser ?

Contre toutes attentes, Drago se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?

- Rien, répondit Drago en essayant de retrouver son calme et son souffle. Je me disais que si tout avait été aussi simple à régler que mon proxo, je n'aurais pas passé six ans à vendre mon corps.

Harry ne trouvait rien de drôle à tout cela.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus d'affaire avec mon « mac », finit par expliquer le blond. En fait mon mac c'était Luigi, le patron du club. Disons que mon ancien mac et Luigi avaient passé une sorte de contrat, il y a longtemps, qui voulait que H, mon ancien mac, envoie certains de ses « protégés » travailler au club. C'est ce qu'entre nous on appelait une « promotion ». Au début quand tu vas au Devil, tu donnes une partie de ce que tu gagnes à Luigi, et une autre partie à H, il ne te restes plus grand-chose pour toi après, mais bon… . Après cette espèce de période d'essais, si Luigi est satisfait de ton travail dans son club, il paie H pour t'acheter en quelque sorte, comme ça tu appartiens à Luigi et plus à H. Donc mon proxénète c'était Luigi, et Luigi m'a viré, donc tout va bien. Enfin j'espère…

Lorsqu'ils revinrent le soir, Drago avait un carton dans les bras dans lequel se trouvaient ses effets personnels.

- On aurait quand même pu prendre mon matelas, dit-il à Harry.

- Cet infâme logement social pour cafards en détresse ? Non merci... En attendant que ta chambre soit prête tu continueras de squatter mon lit. Cela ne me gêne pas, j'adore mon canapé, il est génial.

Le lendemain matin, Harry partit pour Ste Mangouste. Il laissa un mot à Drago lui disant de le rejoindre là bas pour 10H.

Véra et Harry discutaient dans la salle de repos.

- Alors il a accepté ? demanda Véra.

- Oui.

- C'est super.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir ce matin pour qu'il te rencontre. Comme ça tu pourras lui parler de la procédure pour changer de nom, des aides, du groupe de soutient. Il a accepté mon aide, mais je sens bien qu'il ne veut pas dépendre entièrement de moi. Je le comprends. Je lui ai dis de venir ici, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Dix minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Drago, je te présente Véra.

- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy.

Harry finit par les laisser tous les deux pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Il retourna à son bureau où il devait encore recevoir des patients.

L'après midi, Drago et Harry, se rendirent au Ministère. Drago remplit les formulaires d'usages pour un changement d'identité. Sa demande étant valable et appuyé par le groupe de soutient de Ste Mangouste, la procédure prit peu de temps, et en deux semaines Drago Malefoy devint Daniel Montgomery.

Hermione et Ron avaient refais connaissance avec Drago, enfin, Daniel. Ainsi que la famille Weasley. Comme ils faisaient tous partie intégrante de la vie d'Harry, et que Drago-Daniel allait vivre sous son toit un certain temps, il était indispensable qu'ils fassent vraiment connaissance. Et en fin de compte tout le monde appréciait Drago, et Drago appréciait tout le monde. Mais contrairement à Harry, ils ne connurent pas en détails la vie de Drago, pendant les huit années passées.

Hermione vint les aider à refaire la pièce qui devait devenir la chambre de Daniel. Elle vint accompagner de Talulah. Daniel la trouvait vraiment adorable, sauf quand la demoiselle renversa un pot de peinture sur le parquet neuf (bêtise bien vite réparée par sa maman experte des sorts en tout genre).

Daniel décrocha un poste de journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Pas un poste très important, mais c'était un début. Il s'investit également beaucoup dans le dispensaire du quartier où il avait vécu pendant sept ans, pour aider les autres comme il avait été aidé.

Un jour il dit à Harry que pour la première fois, il se sentait réellement vivant, et il avait trouvé une famille.

Harry était vraiment heureux qu'il se sente si bien.

**.o0O0o.**

Depuis quelques temps, Harry surveillait la presse moldue de très près. Un matin, il fut satisfait. Le quotidien qu'il avait acheté ce jour là, titrait en première page : « Un réseau de prostitution de mineur vient d'être démantelé »

Harry lu l'article.

« Depuis plusieurs mois la police surveillait un night club, _**The Devil Night Club**_. En effet après un témoignage anonyme, la police s'est mit à surveiller cette boîte de strip tease de plus près. Et les efforts ont payés puisque dans cette boîte travaillaient des mineurs. L'arrestation du patron du night club (déjà plusieurs fois condamné pour proxénétisme) à en fin de compte permit au démantèlement de tout un réseau. Cet homme était un des clients du réseau et était en bout de chaîne d'un trafic d'adolescents venant des pays de l'Est. Les cinq mineurs, en plus des dix autres prostitués qui travaillaient dans le Devil, ont été placés dans des foyers d'accueils. D'après eux, ils sont venus en Angleterre parce qu'on leur promettait des études et du travail. A aucun moment n'avait été évoqué devant eux et leur famille le fait qu'une fois dans le pays ils devraient se prostituer …

Le club a donc été fermé, ainsi que deux autres et une dizaines de proxénètes en tous genres ont été arrêtés.

Ce sont au final plus de cent cinquante mineurs qui ont été placés en foyers, dans l'attente de leur « avenir ». Mais c'est sans compter les autres qui, aujourd'hui adultes, ont également été mis sur les trottoirs londoniens alors qu'il n'était que des adolescent(e)s. »

Harry reposa le journal, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sa petite visite avait payé. C'était en fait lui le « témoin anonyme ».

Le fameux soir où il étais allé chercher Drago au club, il avait demandé à Kingsley de le conduire auprès d'un policier (haut gradé) moldu, pour lui faire part de sa petite visite au _**Devil Night Club**_, car, cette nuit là, pendant qu'il cherchait Drago dans la salle, il avait remarqué qu'un des strip teaser, qui était sur le podium, n'était qu'un « gosse » en comparaison de la clientèle. Il avait bien fait d'en parler, puisque le patron faisait en fin de compte, comme le précisait l'article, parti d'un réseau de prostitution de mineurs. Maintenant le gnome ventripotent était sous les verrous avec d'autres. C'était la manière de Harry de faire payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fais à Drago et à tous les autres. Mais il savait que c'était une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, il savait qu'il y avait encore des hommes, des femmes et des enfants obligés, par des pourritures, de se prostituer…

Drago entra dans le salon à moment là.

- Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Oh rien.

Harry décida de ne pas lui montrer le journal, il ne voulait pas le replonger dans son « passé ».

Drago se servit du café et vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry.

- Il va falloir que je déménage, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Ma présence te déplaît tant que ça ? plaisanta Harry.

- Non. Mais ton cher Weasley à pris l'habitude, quand tu n'es pas à l'appartement et qu'il veut te voir, de venir me parler pour me faire part de ses angoisses paternelles. Je n'en peux plus ! Vivement que Talulah soit adulte.

- Attends, dit Harry en souriant, quand elle sera adulte il sera encore pire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà.

Juste comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve l'expression « Fleur de macadam » très belle, très poétique (malgré le métier et les conditions de vie des prostitué(e)s)…

J'espère que cette OS (longue !) vous a plu. N'oubliez pas les review, siou plait.

Gros bisous.

Wiktorila


End file.
